


the roommate thing

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Gen, andi is going thru it, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Sometimes, Andi thinks the universe is punishing her for being so overdramatic as a teenager. That's the only logical explanation for the amount of bullshit she gets to witness on a daily basis.See here's her problem: Buffy, her childhood best friend and the ultimate love of her life, is very much in love with Marty, her roommate and other love of her life. It should be simple right? Just look em in a room together while she watched Real Housewives and bam, they get together.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Kudos: 3





	the roommate thing

Sometimes, Andi thinks the universe is punishing her for being so overdramatic as a teenager. That's the only logical explanation for the amount of bullshit she gets to witness on a daily basis.   
  
See here's her problem: Buffy, her childhood best friend and the ultimate love of her life, is very much in love with Marty, her roommate and other love of her life. It should be simple right? Just look em in a room together while she watched Real Housewives and bam, they get together.   
  
But no! They are both stubborn idiots who would rather make her suffer than actually do anything about their feelings for each other.   
  
So yeah. Andi's like 90% this is a punishment from God and the universe. Because how else does she explain this?   
  
Buffy is currently sitting on the couch, her leg with a cast on it elevated so it relieves down of the pressure as she flips through the tv channels. Ever since she broke her ankle the week prior, the couch has become entirely Buffy's domain.   
  
Marty is in the kitchen, very much shirtless, and humming some random song under his breath as he makes the three of them breakfast. Andi has just woken up to the smell of turkey bacon, so, so far her day hasn't been awful.   
  
This is not an unusual scene for them these days, except for one thing. One tiny fucking thing that will bring Andi pain for the next day and a half.   
  
"Is that one of our shirts?" She asks because the shirt is familiar but she can't tell how and god she shouldn't have said anything, because Buffy shakes her head before pointing at Marty. "It's his."   
  
Andi could practically feel her eyes bugging out of her head. "Okay... Why are you wearing his shirt?" Buffy shrugs and shifts uncomfortably.   
  
Marty has stopped humming quietly. He's watching Buffy who is deliberately flipping through the channels now. He turns the oven off, placing their food on the table before walking over to where Andi is standing.   
  
Buffy looks at them out on the corner of her eye before grumbling. Andi shakes her head. "Repeat that please?"   
  
"I was cold so Marty gave me his shirt." Andi's eyebrows are raised so high, they almost touch her forehead. Buffy is red in the face and so is Marty.   
  
Andi sighs before pointing her finger at both of them. "This has gone on long enough." She turns to look at Marty. "Buffy's in love with you. Do something about it before I lock you in my closet."   
  
Marty gapes at her before turning to Buffy who is pointedly not looking at him. "What?" He asks and Buffy's cheeks turn even more red. “Maybe, I have feelings for you. It doesn't matter."   
  
Andi rolls her eyes and is about to respond with all the reasons why it matters when Marty walks over to Buffy and cups her face in his hands. He hesitates for a moment before kissing her.   
  
Buffy stares at him before kissing him back, her fingers tangling up in his close cropped hair. Andi almost cries.   
  
"Universe. I take it back. You're not punishing me. Thank you!" The couple break apart to look at her, both of them clearly confused. Andi smirks.   
  
"I'm going over to Jonah's. Have fun and use protection!" She goes into her room and grabs her phone, keys, wallet and laptop. Leaning over the table, she grabs a slice of the bacon as well before she exits the apartment.   
  
Today was the best day she'd had in a while.   
  



End file.
